My Hero Academia: Millions
by fandicktion
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was destined to be the number one hero. But what would happen if another boy rose up to the spot alongside Izuku?


Leo Millions was the main character of this story. Like Izuku Midoriya, he would go beyond plus ultra and claim the spot as the number one hero with a quirk almost **no-one** had heard of.

But this isn't the story of Leo as the number one hero fighting crime easily and living his day to day life. No this was his journey to becoming the number one hero.

Leo stepped through the crowds of people rushing to see the latest villain attack. He didn't need to see all of that. Infact, he should've been at his school by now. He glanced at his watch and cried out at how much time he had before he was late. Using his quirk without a licence was illegal right? He would not be able to get to school on time at all because of that fact. He let out an open sigh and took in the smell of the wavering air around his body. Smiling characteristically and running towards his school.

 _Soumei Junior High_

School of all the elites, as people called them. Leo didn't know why they called him and his classmates elites. All he knew was that his best friend, Tenya, always acted like an elite, sometimes he would see someone trash on the school and then run over and lecture them on the greatness that is 'Education' before running off with a shocked expression. That was his best friend Tenya and his defining trait of almost too over-the-top exaggerations is the reason that Leo stuck with him all these years. It made him laugh and sometimes roll of the floor crying his eyes out at how funny the act was.

"Iida" Called Leo. Spotting him at the gate of the school waiting for himself. Tenya's glasses shined in the light as he did a full 360 degree spin and looked at Leo with his arm waving rapidly up and down like a robot "Leo. You can't be late again or the school will expell you." His eyes suddenly gleamed almost fully silver as he locked eyes with his childhood best friend " **DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW IMPORTANT EDUCATION IS TO BECOMING A HERO LEO? YOU WILL BE EXPELLED AND THEN YOUR DREAM WILL BE FOREVER OVER. YOU NEED TO START SHOW** -" Iida screeched at the blond haired boy. being so close from a distance people could say that the boy was being karate chopped to death by a blue haired-psycho.

Leo smiled and clenched his eyes shut. Rubbing the back of his head childishly. "Sorry Tenya- I got stuck in a crowd of people going to see the latest villain attack." Iida stopped and looked at Leo in terror _No... How could he.. NO._ Leo smiled without a care in the world. Chuckling also. _His power.. It's unimaginable.. It's double. It's quadruple. No it's-_ Then Leo smiled brighter then the sun, and that was the day when Tenya Iida had declared that his best friend's apology could never be declined. You would have such will to resist the power that is Leo Millions' apologies. It was such a godlike force of power that sometimes Tenya thought that Leo's quirk was actually 'Apologise' **The ability to apologise to anyone and anything and immediately be forgiven!** or 'Persuade' **The power that allows you to persuade anybody to do anything you want without even trying!** But that wasn't it. Leo's real quirk was actually quite unheard of it was called ' **Jack of all trades'** but Leo preferred to call it **'Enchant' The ability to Enchant an object or person with various effects!** The two of them head inside of their school. Iida leading Leo to the classroom that they would be in for this period. Leo let out a very open sigh with this and let his day fly by almost nonexistent to him. Everything here was irreverent as he was, by far, the smartest in the whole school. No doubt. Leo believed he could trash everyone at this school without even trying. though. He didn't tell anyone that as he felt it would be quite rude. He could boost his strength, speed and intelligence up to x5 of their normal stat for gods sake.

He sighed. Glancing to his arm and looking directly at his watch. It would be 10 months until the entrance exam for U.A High so he would have to begin training tonight or tomorrow. He figured tomorrow would give him a good chance to first infact plan out his training regimen. But screw it. He didn't have to care. So he didn't care. Time was flying fast so he could just finish the maths test and complete his work right now. Infact. He could write his training regimen at the same time and that's what he would do. Glancing at his watch he smirked. The challenge was on.

There. He had done it and he was proud of the regimen he had come up with. Completely original. Not stolen from something. His workout was 100 pushups, 100 sit ups 100 squats and a 10km run. But he started at 10 sit ups 10 push ups 10 squats and a 1km run. He had been deep in thought and had eventually decided to up the exercises by 10 and 1 selectively each month. If his math was correct. Then he'd have 5/10 the body and power that the one character from that one anime had! It was confirmed. So straight after school ended. He whipped out his phone and messaged Iida that he couldn't hang out and went straight towards the beach. Once there. He began his 1km run after finishing his workout. He wiped the sweat dripping off of his head and pushed on. In five months time he would begin to train with this and his quirk at the exact same time. As he began to train more and more. Apart from noticing that he was significantly getting stronger and almost had a 4 pack by now. But what he had also noted was that the mess on the beach seemed to get smaller and smaller as months passed. So, being the curious person he was, Leo waited a whole day to meet this one person. When the boy with green hair came Leo smiled and walked up to greet him. The boys name was Izuku Midoriya, and like Leo, he would be trying out for the U.A entrance exam. The two regularly saw each other around the beach, eventually they had formed a type of friendship, and after 10 months of gruesome work, Leo Millions knew one fact when we woke up on that morning.

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**


End file.
